


Flirt With Disaster

by Devil_san



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, F/M, Humor, Magic, Natural Disasters, Partecipant in a Round Robin, Prompt Fic, Volcanoes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_san/pseuds/Devil_san
Summary: Ricordate, quando Mana utilizza la magia, si rischia la catastrofe.Atemu conferma (così il resto del mondo).
Relationships: Atem/Mana (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Kudos: 1





	Flirt With Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Storia partecipante alla round-robin su EFP Fanfiction, sezione Yu-Gi-Oh!, indetta da Tayr con il titolo: Facciamo un gioco?  
> Link: https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=755400&i=1  
> Prompt(s): 1) Su un aspirapolvere in cima a un vulcano; 2) Corona; 3) Panna
> 
> Non possiedo Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Flirt With Disaster**

Atemu e Mana erano fuggiti dalla monotonia della vita di palazzo a cavallo di un aspirapolvere volante modello scopa elettrica (da dove Mana avesse tirato fuori tale aggeggio, Atemu non lo sa, ma dopo averla vista una volta evocare per sbaglio, durante una lezione di magia, il povero Aknadin – che in quel momento si trovava dall'altro lato del Regno in missione, tra l'altro – mentre era intento a fare i propri personali bisogni, Atemu aveva smesso, seduta stante, di farsi domande).

(In effetti Atemu aveva smesso di farsi tante domande dopo tutto quello che aveva visto Mana evocare per sbaglio, da bestie preistoriche a meraviglie dell'ingegneria del futuro, a direttamente per portali per altri mondi. Dopo l'ennesimo accidentale viaggio per luoghi sconosciuti e non segnati su nessuna mappa mai disegnata dall'uomo – in cui aveva rischiato di morire così tante volte e in così tanti modi diversi da aver smesso di tenere il conto – che aveva deciso di semplicemente di andare con il flusso e non crearsi troppe pippe mentali, che era meglio per tutti).

Decisi a passare un po' di tempo insieme senza che qualcosa potesse intromettersi tra di loro (ad esempio un profana-tombe psicotico che aveva deciso che il giovane Faraone doveva morire per un peccato che non aveva commesso ma ereditato come si ereditano i debiti o un qualche Sacerdote riuscisse ad acchiapparli durante uno dei rari momenti di calma e pace e riuscisse ad incastrarli a dover fare un qualche dovere regale che non poteva proprio essere rimandato a un altro momenti), senza dire niente a nessuno se ne erano fuggiti ' di soppiatto ' sotto lo sguardo strabiliato dei servi di palazzo, e pure suddetto tombarolo venuto a tentare l'ennesimo assassinio, i due erano fuggiti piuttosto rocambolescamente per aria a cavallo dell'aspirapolvere gridando come dannati (e i servi non erano sicuri che fossero grida di gioia o di terrore) e rischiando un paio di volte di schiantarsi a terra o il muro di una casa prima di prendere quota.

Dopo che si erano calmati e non ansimavano più come se avessero corso da Maratona ad Atene in una singola volata, si erano allontanati dalla città e diretti verso il cielo senza una meta precisa.

In questo preciso momento sorvolavano il mare in cui sfociava il sacro Nilo, avevano da poco superato l'isola di Creta, e Mana aveva appena avvistato una deliziosa isoletta dispersa in mezzo al mare.

"Ehi Atemu, guarda lì!" gridò Mana a pieni polmoni indicando l'isola circolare con una strana montagna che presentava un enorme cratere di un vivo rosso fuoco sulla cima di essa.

In pochi secondi erano sopra il cratere, l'aspirapolvere era molto veloce, e il giovane 'principe' (come a lei piaceva chiamarlo) fu bruscamente risvegliato dalle sue fantasticherie che comprendevano una Mana nuda, un letto comodo e tanta panna... oh panna delle sue delizie.

"Eh! Cosa!?" gridò lui sorpreso e saltando dallo spavento sul manico dell'aspirapolvere. Mana infervorita si girò verso di lui e muovendo le braccia freneticamente indicò l'isola con il suo magico bastone nodoso che non abbandonava mai "Lì! Lì!"

Atemu incuriosito si sporse di lato nel mentre Mana riprendeva il controllo del loro mezzo di trasporto ma per una serie di sfortunati eventi, o per il semplice fatto che Mana nella sua foga non aveva più guardato dove stessero andando, la faccia della Stella del Mattino si scontrò contro un piccione di passaggio, che fino a un momento prima stava volando pacifico su per il cielo senza pensieri prima che uno stupido umano gli si mettesse in mezzo alla sua strada (era un piccione, lui. Per diritto di evoluzione lui aveva diritto di precedenza su per i cieli che uno stupido bipede senza ali e piume come lo stupido), facendogli mangiare alcune piume di volatile e facendogli volare via dalla testa la corona che lo proclamava Faraone di Khemet.

La corona cadde, cadde, cadde fino a quando i due, impietriti, non la videro sparire dentro al vulcano fino a quando non la videro neppure brillare più.

Mana fu la prima a ritrovare il dono della parola e in una parola riassunse tutto "Merda!"

* * *

Pochi minuti più tardi i due erano in cima alla montagna sul bordo del cratere ancora a cavallo dell'aspirapolvere volante. I due fissavano una piccola isoletta di pietra al centro del fuoco liquido che bolliva allegramente in cui era miracolosamente o sfortunatamente, dipende dai punti di vista, atterrata la corona che proclamava Atemu Sovrano delle Due Terre.

"Ok, qualche idea?" domandò Mana che teneva gli occhi puntati sulla corona come se temesse che sparisse in quel mare di fuoco liquido.

"Be' non credo che potremmo recuperarla semplicemente andando lì a piedi a prenderla." rispose la Luce d'Egitto mentre occhieggiava scoraggiato la lava che circondava la sua corona alata.

In quel momento un enorme bolla d'aria bollente, di quelle ustionanti, scoppiò vicino alla mitica isoletta e il suo calore lo sentirono fin dove loro svolazzavano "E neanche usando l'aspirapolvere." disse il signore del Basso e Alto Egitto dopo aver deglutito rumorosamente il groppo in gola visto che la sua corona rischiava di sciogliersi in un ammasso di oro fuso in qualsiasi momento.

"E se provassimo ad aspirarla con l'aspirapolvere?" domandò speranzosa Mana.

"Non credo che sia così potente." mormorò sconsolato la Luce d'Egitto.

"Dobbiamo farci venire un idea o dovremmo affrontare l'ira di Mahad." Mana deglutì rumorosamente dopo questa affermazione.

Un leggero velo di panico coprì gli occhi della Stella del Mattino e la sua mente fantasiosa gli ricordò l'ira anche di tutti gli altri Sacerdoti e del suo visir "Temo che non dovremmo solo affrontare la sua ira ma anche quella degli altri e non so dire chi mi faccia paura tra lui, Seth e Shimon."

Tutti e due rabbrividirono di terrore al pensiero.

Superato il momento di panico, entrambi incrociarono le braccia al petto e si misero a rimuginare su un qualche semplice modo per uscire da quella spinosa situazione. Poi, come se colpita da una folgore del Drago del Cielo di Osiride, Mana sollevò la testa ed esclamò felice "Ma certo! Posso sempre usare la magia!" E prima che Atemu potesse fermarla impugnò saldamente il suo bastone magico e gridò "Vola qui!"

La pozza di lava esplose facendo volare contro di loro il piccolo isolotto salvatore della corona che pian piano si stava consumando dal fuoco liquido. Mana scartò con la scopa in una manovra evasiva che riuscì a far loro evitare che l'isolotto si spiaccicasse loro in faccia. Comunque la povera Stella della Sera venne colpito in pieno naso dalla sua corona in oro massiccio e sarebbe caduta nuovamente verso nella lava se la giovane maga non avesse avuto la prontezza di riflessi di prenderla al volo.

"Ahia." si lamentò di dolore in ritardo Atemu mentre si massaggiava la parte lesa. Il suo povero regale naso.

"Be' dai..." ridacchiò nervosa la maga pasticciona "Almeno l'abbiamo recuperata."

La Luce d'Egitto stava per rispondergli sarcastico quando un forte scoppio e un incredibile calore li sorprese. Si voltarono e guardarono sconvolti una colonna di fuoco innalzarsi con violenza verso il cielo per poi sentire pochi attimi dopo un cupo rombo che fece tremare la montagna di fuoco liquido sotto di loro in maniera preoccupante per la loro pressione arteriosa.

Erano rimasti storditi e stupefatti da tale spettacolo mai visto o neppure mai raccontato alle loro orecchie, ma quando un pezzettone di roccia volo a pochi centimetri al di sopra delle loro teste Atemu fece in fretta a riprendersi dalla sorpresa e iniziò a incitare concitato la sua compagna perché si decidesse a muoversi "Via Mana! Via!"

Ma Mana era pietrifica allo spettacolo. Disperato Atemu ricorse all'unica minaccia che sapeva funzionasse sempre "Mana, se non ti muovi dirò a Mahad che sei stata tu a distruggere il suo ultimo esperimento alchemico."

Subito la maga pasticciona si voltò verso di lui e sibilò sibillina "Non oseresti..." gli sibilò contro la giovane maga girandosi contro di lui con lo sguardo assottigliato.

L'esperimento andato male a cui Atemu si stava riferendo era successo solo il mese scorso in cui Mana, in un momento di goffaggine acuta era caduta e aveva trascinato con sé sul pavimento anche la pozione che stava allegramente bollendo senza l'aiuto delle fiamme e a cui al suo Maestro c'erano voluti mesi per riuscire a ricrearla dopo aver ritrovato un antico papiro di alchimia scritto alcune dinastie di Faraoni prima.

Il vero guaio che seguì fu che parte della pozione si riversò su una rara pianta carnivora che Mahad aveva trovato, per chi sa quale miracolo, al mercato la settimana prima alla bancarella di un avaro mercante straniero e detta pianta era finita per crescere a dismisura e finendo per fagocitare dentro le sue viti e foglie e fiori il palazzo intero. Umani compresi.

Quel giorno tutti, dal Faraone al più umile dei servi aveva rischiato di essere mangiato vivo da quella dannata pianta.

Alla fine aveva risolto il tutto Mahad come al solito ma nessuno sapeva chi era il colpevole, tranne Mana e Atemu (che aveva avuto la fortuna di vedere il disastro succedere poiché era venuto a vederla in quel preciso momento con l'intenzione di sedurla a letto per una sessione pomeridiana), e lei sicuramente non voleva che il suo adorato Maestro lo scoprisse.

"Scommettiamo?" gli rispose con aria di sfida il Signore delle Due Terre.

"Bene." rispose lei brontolando.

In quel momento il vulcano ricordò ai due che esisteva, e non se ne era andato da nessuna parte ma era ancora lì a eruttare allegramente, con un forte rombo e con un altra colonna di fuoco che si innalzò verso il cielo a pochi piedi da loro.

I due deglutirono allo spettacolo "Meglio andare." mormorò preoccupato il Signore dell'Alto e Basso Egitto. Senza dire una parola Mana consegnò all'altro la corona, ingranò la prima (e qui Atemu si chiese cosa diamine fosse 'la prima' e soprattutto se Mana stava dicendo boiate o no, e se solo lo stava dicendo per sembrare più figa) e puntò a tutta velocità verso casa.

Quando furono molto, ma molto, ma molto lontani dal vulcano, Atemu si girò verso quello che si erano lasciati alle spalle quando sentì un botto così forte che poteva uguagliare in frastuono a quello che faceva il Drago del Cielo di Osiride quando scagliava il suo attacco mortale verso i suoi nemici e quello che vide lo spaventò. Lava liquida, lapilli, fumo e tanta altra roba che non sapeva definire stava volando per aria e in tutte le direzioni oscurando il cielo.

Il Faraone a vedere lo spettacolo apocalittico offerto dal vulcano non riuscì a trattenersi dal dire " _Ops!_ "

* * *

Erano ormai passati diversi giorni dalla loro scappatella e dopo aversi sorbiti la ramanzina da parte della Corte Sacra al gran completo più Shimon erano tornati al solito tran tran che era la vita a palazzo.

In questo preciso momento Atemu era seduto nella sala del trono insieme a tutta la Corte ad ascoltare le richieste che la gente comune aveva da fare al loro Dio in terra.

Mana invece, poiché era stufa di studiare tutte le pergamene che il suo maestro le aveva imposto di memorizzare per punizione, si era nascosta in uno dei grandi vasi all'interno della sala e ascoltava di nascosto la riunione.

All'improvviso le porte della sala del trono si aprirono con forza sbattendo con un forte botto sulle pareti e un uomo corse verso il centro della sala tutto trafelato per poi fermarsi davanti al supremo dominatore dell'Egitto. L'uomo, anche se era agitato, si ricordò del cerimoniale e si inchinò davanti al Signore delle Due terre. Shimon alla vista dell'uomo con voce possente gli ordinò "Che cosa è successo?"

L'uomo calmò in parte il respiro e tra un profondo respiro e l'altro cominciò a dire "Sono un agente che lavora presso l'ufficio delle relazioni estere e sono appena rientrato da Creta per cui dovevo portare un ambasciata. E mi ritengo fortunato a essere riuscito a tornare in patria."

"Come mai?" chiese Mahad sbalordito. I loro rapporti con il regno minoico erano buoni, non vedeva come ci potesse essere un buon motivo per loro per eliminare un agente egiziano dal loro regno.

"Pochi giorni fa c'è stata un eruzione vulcanica nella vicina isola di Thera. L'eruzione è stata talmente forte da cancellare mezza isola e tutte quelle intorno hanno subito dei forti danni a causa di esso. Addirittura l'isola di Creta ha subito un maremoto proveniente dalla direzione dell'isola. I danni sono incalcolabili. Io sono riuscito a salvarmi solo perché in quel momento ero a palazzo e l'onda non era abbastanza alta per raggiungerla. Il Re chiede..."

Atemu ormai non sentiva più le parole del suo emissario, quando aveva iniziato a parlare di eruzione vulcanica la sua mente era tornata a pochi giorni prima e a quello che lui e Mana avevano accidentalmente causato. Senza parole per il disastro che loro due avevano combinato, l'unica cosa che riuscì a pensare, contemporaneamente a Mana, fu: _Ops!_

**Author's Note:**

> Bene, dopo tale importante comunicazione torniamo a noi.  
> Questa storia (vecchissima tra l'altro - una delle prime che ho mai scritto e datata addirittura 2014 - e che ho ritrovato soltanto perché l'altro giorno mi sono messa a rovistare tra i vecchi file nel mio computer), mi venne in mente (oltre al fatto che in quel periodo leggevo solo Fanfiction su Yu-gi-oh! e quindi ero rinciampata sulla round-robin e i suoi prompt) dopo aver letto - sono abbastanza sicura - una storia di Topolino su Thera, l'isola nominata nella storia, e della così detta Eruzione minoica avvenuta, si stima, circa nella seconda metà del secondo millennio A.C. (è incredibile che a distanza di anni io mi ricordi ancora cosa diamine mi abbia ispirato a scrivere questa storia).  
> E sì, visto che in Yu-gi-oh! si è indecisi se tutto ebbe inizio 3000 o 5000 anni fa, io mi feci una ricerca veloce, vidi quali fossero le date tra l'Eruzione minoica e il periodo in cui si stima che Atemu visse, e... e la storia è nata.  
> E per tutto l'Anacronismo presente nella storia incolpate pure Mana, che in fatto di disastri è la Signora indiscussa di tutto l'Antico Egitto (Atemu, Mahad e l'intera Corte Sacra confermano).  
> ...Tra l'altro, la storia, io avrei potuto intitolarla semplicemente Ops! ma poi mi sono ricordata di questo modo di dire inglese e... diciamoci la verità, la quantità di cose che il titolo potrebbe indicare con il suo Corteggiare il disastro sono così tante che direi è semplicemente perfetto.  
> E direi che questo è proprio tutto.  
> Alla prossima.
> 
> Devil-san
> 
> .
> 
> PS: Questa storia la troverete anche su Fanfiction.net e Wattpad e EFP Fanfiction


End file.
